Nightmare
by Mitzuki-Kazami
Summary: Desde tiempos antiguos los cazadores han sido los responsables de mantener el equilibrio que los vampiros han tratado de romper, pero ¿que pasara cuando 2 miembros de estos bandos se enamoren? Matt es un hechicero y un cazador que quiere olvidar su pasado, Mello un vampiro que quiere recordar el suyo ¿podrá haber una historia de amor entre estos dos?
1. Prologo: The beginning of everything

**-Nightmare –**

**Disclaimer: ni Death Note, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon, UA, Lenguaje vulgar.**

**Prologo: The beginning of everything**

En las sombras de la noche una criatura de la oscuridad se escabullía intentando es capar de su cazador. Corría a todo lo que le daban sus pies, pero aun guardando silencio. Se paró de momento para recuperar aire pero se arrepintió de inmediato al escuchar los pasos de su captor por lo que inmediatamente empezó a correr nuevamente, intentando huir. Es un cruce se dio cuenta de que había entrado a un callejón sin salida. _Oh no, _pensó ya lo había acorralado. Escucho como unas pisadas se detenían atrás de él, estaba perdido.

-Ruck, el elfo demoniaco que anda aterrorizando a la población de esta ciudad, al fin te encuentro- escucho una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Se volteó hasta que quedo enfrente de su captor.

-Mail Jeevas, hechicero y cazador, tardaste un poco- dijo Ruck mientras veía al chico.

Cabello color rojo como el fuego o la sangre, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel pálida como la nieve, vestía con un pantalón negro con muchos bolsillos, una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, una chaqueta negra y unas botas de combate. Su sonrisa era hermosa pero falsa y engañosa.

-supongo que ahorra me mataras ¿no?- pregunto el elfo demoniaco al joven cazador.

-supones bien- respondió el chico mientras sonreía.

De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón el pelirrojo saco una pistola y apunto al elfo, este al ver el arma intento saltar sobre el joven para quitarle la pistola pero este fue más rápido y empezó a disparar a Ruck. Al no poder esquivarlas a tiempo todas las balas impactaron con el elfo, acabando con su vida.

El chico vio como la sangre salía del cuerpo sin vida del elfo. Luego de unos momentos agarro el cuerpo sin vida del elfo y lo llevo a las afueras de la ciudad y ahí lo enterró.

-bien supongo que es todo por hoy- se dijo a sí mismo- es mejor que me valla-.

El chico empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde había escondido al elfo, hacia una zona donde había muchos árboles se adentró entre estos y desapareció entre las sombras de la noche.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la cima del enorme Big Ben de la hermosa ciudad de Londres, un joven rubio miraba la enorme ciudad, la vista que tenía era esplendida. Su cabello le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, su piel era pálida, su vestimenta era como la de cualquier adolescente, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa gris, unos tenis negros y una chaqueta del mismo color que el pantalón.

Bajo de un salto del gran reloj sin ser visto, como si de un gato se tratase. Una vez que estuvo abajo empezó con su ruta hacia su hogar. Luego de un rato finalmente llego a un bosque y se adentró a este calmadamente. De repente un extraño olor llego hasta el, era sangre. Como si se tratase de un sabueso empezó a rastrear aquel olor, y lo encontró. Recostado en uno de los árboles se hallaba un hombre, de al parecer unos 30 años, sangrando por diferentes partes del cuerpo, parecía que estuvo en una pelea. Al ver esto una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio.

-pobre hombre, pero tranquilo aliviare tu dolor- dijo el rubio mientras se agachaba frente al hombre.

Tomo el brazo derecho del sujeto y con mucha tranquilidad enterró sus colmillos en este. Una vez que hubo terminado de vaciar a ese hombre empezó de nuevo su camino hacia su "casa". En algún momento de la caminata el rubio saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un hermoso relicario de plata con la imagen de una media luna. Lo abrió e inmediatamente una hermosa melodía salió de este. No sabía cómo lo consiguió, no sabía quién se lo dio, lo único que sabía es que era su objeto más preciado.

Luego de unos momentos llego a una hermosa mansión que parecía del siglo XVIII, el joven la miro unos momentos y luego se adentró en ella, pues pronto amanecería y la luz de sol no era buena para él.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**1*: Relicario= Estuche donde se guarda un objeto o recuerdo de una persona: el relicario se lleva colgado del cuello y suele tener forma de medallón. (Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la melodía de la cajita musical de David Jones de Piratas del Caribe) **_

_**2*= la melodía es "Into the Dark" de Sebastián Larsson.**_


	2. Forget or remember

**-Nightmare-**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no es de mi pertenencia, tampoco sus maravillosos personajes, son de Takeshi Obatta y Tsugumi Ohba porque si fuera mío ni Matt, ni Mello, ni mucho menos L habrían muerto y Beyond habría aparecido en pantalla. **

**Capítulo 1: Forget or remember.**

El joven rubio se adentró en la enorme mansión. Caminaba por los pasillos de esta que con el paso del tiempo habían perdido el color de sus paredes dejándolas opacas y sombrías. Había uno que otro cuadro en las paredes, donde aparecían los que, según Mello, fueron los antiguos dueños de la mansión. Él no sabía quiénes fueron esas personas, es más él no sabía quién fue el mismo antes de ser vampiro, ni como llego a esa mansión, solo recordaba que despertó en el jardín de la mansión con el único conocimiento de su nombre. Con un paso calmado y tranquilo Mello se dirigió a una puerta de color negro con pequeños dibujos de diamantes azules en el marco. Tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

Se acostó en la enorme cama de la habitación, el a diferencia de muchos vampiros prefería dormir en una cama que en un ataúd. Saco de su bolsillo el relicario y lo abrió. Enseguida se vio metido en la dulce melodía que producía el pequeño objeto. Cerro sus ojos tratando de encontrar un poco de paz en los brazos de Morfeo, lo consiguió quedándose dormido, eso sí, sin dejar de escuchar la dulce melodía del relicario.

.

.

.

Matt entro en una enorme catedral. Se dirigió hacia una puerta color blanco que tenía grabado una media luna. Abrió la puerta que dirigía a unos escalones hacia abajo y se metió para luego cerrar la muerta a sus espaldas. Empezó a bajar los escalones de manera tranquila y serena, luego de unos momentos finalmente estos acabaron y dieron lugar a una puerta color negro con un extraño símbolo en ella. Matt toco una serie de golpes en la puerta y esta inmediatamente se abrió. El joven pelirrojo se antro en la habitación mientras un pelinegro cerraba la puerta a espaldas de este.

-gracias Elle- dijo Matt al joven pelinegro.

-no hay de que Matt- respondió este.

Empezó a caminar por el lugar. Había docenas de personas, cientos de libreros llenos de libros y armas de muchos tipos, desde las nuevas pistolas hasta las antiguas pero siempre eficaces ballestas.

Siguió caminando hasta una habitación repleta de libros y artículos extraños, ahí una joven cabello castaño ondulado y ojos del mismo color le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Matt- le saludo la castaña al chico.

-Buenos días Sara- devolvió el saludo.

-y bien ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto Sara mientras se ponía a darle vueltas a una navaja.

-muy bien, fue demasiado fácil- contesto Matt mientras se estiraba un poco.

-ya me lo imaginaba- dijo la chica mientras sonreía.-por eso tengo una nueva misión que supongo te interesara-.

-y ¿Cuál se supone que es?- pregunto el oji-verde intrigado.

-te lo explicare- dijo Sara mientras le pasaba un carpeta con fotos al chico- en los últimos meses ha habido diversos asesinatos por toda la ciudad, lo más curioso del caso es que todas las victimas perdieron casi toda su sangre y tienen una mordida en alguna parte del cuerpo, las partes más comunes son el cuello y el brazo, debido a esto hemos especulado que el asesino es…-

-un vampiro- dijo Matt interrumpiendo a la castaña mientras le entregaba la carpeta.

-exacto- dijo Sara- había pensado dárselo a alguien más experimentado…-

-yo la quiero- volvió a interrumpir Matt.

-esta no es una misión ordinaria Matt, estamos hablando de un vampiro, un chupasangre, es demasiado para alguien tan joven- explico la castaña.

-vamos Sara ya tengo 20 años podre con esto, y yo no soy débil, soy el ultimo hechicero de luz en toda Inglaterra, el ultimo- volvió a repetir las últimas palabras con algo de tristeza.

-Matt aun no sabes controlar bien tus poderes, pero-suspiro- supongo que te puedo dar esta oportunidad para que los entrenes- dijo la oji-café mientras sonreía.

-¿enserio? Gracias Sara- dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía.

-no hay de que Matt-

-bueno me voy- dijo Matt mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a la salida.

-¡espera un momento!- escucho la voz de Sara por lo que se volvió a voltear- te doy esta misión con una única condición-.

-y ¿esa es?- pregunto el más joven.

-que primero descanses- respondió la mayor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-puedo asegurar que te pasaste toda la noche buscando al elfo y persiguiéndolo, necesitas descansar o ya no tendrás fuerzas además los vampiros solo salen de noche- aclaro la castaña.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sara Matt dio un largo suspiro.

-está bien iré a descansar- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida mientras sonreía.

-y llamare a tu edifico para asegurarme que llegaste-

-rayos-.

.

.

.

Matt se adentró en su departamento, por no decir penthouse. Cruzo la sala con mucha tranquilidad, pero a la mitad del camino freno sus pasos. Su esmeralda mirada se dirigió a un gran cuadro en la pared, en él se podía ver a una mujer de cabello negro con ojos verdes abrazando a su hijo pelirrojo con los ojos del mismo color y aun hombre pelirrojo con ojos cafés abrazándolos a ambos.

Matt bufo fastidiado pero a pesar de eso no pudo resistir soltar una pequeña y solitaria lagrima cargada de todo el dolor y la tristeza del pelirrojo. Finalmente entro en su habitación y cerro todas cortinas para evitar que los rayos del sol interrumpieran su sueño. Se acostó en su cama e intento conciliar el sueño, cosa que logro después de unos cuantos momentos. Entregado en los brazos de Morfeo encontró un poco de paz en un lugar en el que sus recuerdos del paso no lo podían atormentar.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**1*= el título del capítulo es "olvidar o recordar" que hace referencia a los deseos de los chicos respecto a su pasado: Mello lo quiere recordar y Matt lo desea olvidar.**_

_**En este capítulo vimos un poco más de Matt que de Mello. En el próximo capítulo "Hunting" finalmente estos se encontraran, en una cacería sin igual. **_


	3. Hunting

**-Nightmare-**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no es de mi pertenencia, tampoco sus maravillosos personajes estos son de Takeshi Obatta y Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Capítulo 2: Hunting.**

La luna brillaba con esplendor, las doce campanadas ya habían sonado y la medianoche había llegado. El guapo vampiro salió de la mansión dispuesto a encontrar una nueva cena. De repente sintió un peculiar aroma, que pudo adivinar que era el un humano, pero este, a diferencia del de muchos, eran un olor peculiar se le hacía dulce y embriagante además por alguna razón se le hacía familiar.

De un salto llego a una de las ramas de un gran árbol y después empezó a saltar de rama en rama en busca del origen de aquel peculiar olor. Luego de unos momentos lo encontró. En el suelo, de espaldas se hallaba un chico pelirrojo que parecía buscar algo a alguien.

Una tenebrosa sonrisa se formó en el rostro del vampiro. Bajo silenciosamente del árbol de un salto, se acercó silenciosamente hasta el joven pelirrojo y susurro.

-nunca te dijeron que no es bueno estar solo en un bosque-

De repente sintió como el pelirrojo se volteaba y ponía una daga en su cuello. Al sentir como su cuello comenzaba a arder pudo adivinar que tenía azufre.

-y a ti nunca te dijeron que no hay que meterse con alguien que tenga un arma- respondió el pelirrojo mientras veía al vampiro atravez de sus gafas del sol.

La sonrisa del rubio se agrando. _"Así que es un cazador" _ pensó divertido, él ya se había enfrentado a docenas de cazadores en el pasado y había salido victorioso por lo que ya no les tenía miedo y este a decir verdad no se veía muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué no mejor sueltas eso y acabamos rápido con esto?- pregunto divertido.

-porque no mejor te callas- respondió en un tono serio el pelirrojo.

-bueno, te di oportunidad- dijo Mello mientras sacaba sus colmillos en señal de amenaza, pero eso no asusto al joven cazador.

-intenta morderme idiota, mi sangre tiene verbena un sorbo y valiste- dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

Un gesto de molestia apareció en el rostro del vampiro, nunca alguien se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma.

-bien que comience el juego- dijo el rubio mientras daba un salto a una de las ramas para luego saltar a otra y otra alejándose del pelirrojo. Este empezó a correr siguiendo al rubio mientras que saca una ballesta con flechas de madera y empezaba a disparar al vampiro.

En uno de sus tiros logro darle en la pierna al rubio vampiro, este al sentir como ardía pudo suponer que también tenía azufre o tal vez peor aún agua bendita. Al recibir e tiro perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a ir lo más rápido que podía, ahorra tenía la misma velocidad que un humano. Se detuvo por un momento para poner pensar y entonces lo vio, un árbol caído cerca de unas rocas, una sonrisa sádica decoro su rostro.

.

.

.

Matt corría intentando alcanzar al vampiro. Guardaba sus últimas municiones para cuando lo atrapara para así matarlo. Freno sus pasos de manera repentina.

-mierda- maldijo en voz alta.

El tronco de un árbol se acercaba rodando hasta donde estaba el. Empezó a retroceder para luego empezar a correr, tomando impulso, y dio un gran salto pasando el obstáculo. Se levantó del suelo, pues había caído de sentón, y empezó a buscar con la mirada al chupasangre.

Camino con paso decido mientras lo buscaba. Se acercó hacia un acantilado donde más abajo había cientos de rocas, cualquiera que cayera por ahí sin duda moriría. De repente sintió como lo giraban para luego levantarlo por el cuello de su camisa.

-terminemos con esto- dijo Mello mientras intentaba controlar al pelirrojo.

-ni siquiera lo intentes ricitos de oro, no te va funcionar- amenazo el pelirrojo al adivinar las intenciones del vampiro, este simplemente sonrió.

-¿y por qué no va a funcionar?- pregunto divertido.

-porque no puedes con esto- respondió el cazador mientras le enseñaba el dorso de su mano. Un extraño símbolo se encontraba en el dorso de la mano del cazador, tenía forma de una estrella de 5 puntas en un círculo. Gracias a ese símbolo estaba protegido de los poderes del vampiro.

El rubio vampiro gruño, era cierto el no podía contra la magia.

-bien, no puedo controlarte pero sí que puedo dañarte- dijo divertido- pero antes, quitemos estas molestas cosas- dijo mientras le quitaba sus lentes de sol al pelirrojo.

Las quito rápidamente para luego lanzarlas a alguna parte del bosque. Alzo la mirada divertido para mirar los ojos del cazador y matarlo pero se quedó estático cuando vio sus ojos. Verdes esmeraldas eran los ojos de la persona que lo intento matar, de su cazador.

Sintió como una extraña sensación inundo su cuerpo al momento que vio los ojos del pelirrojo. Tardo unos segundos pero finalmente se dio cuenta que fue la misma sensación que sintió cuando olio la sangre del mismo. Mientras el rubio se encerraba en sus pensamientos el pelirrojo aprovecho para sacar otra daga y enterarla en la otra pierna del rubio.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- grito con estruendo Mello mientras soltaba al pelirrojo. Este rápidamente se paró y empezó a retroceder olvidándose completamente que estaba en un barranco. Dio un paso en falso y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al abismo.

El vampiro al ver esto sin saber porque agarro al pelirrojo mientras caía y lo abrazo para así evitar que muriera en la caída. El golpe fue duro y tosco pero para Mello no fue nada pero ¿para el pelirrojo? Eso no lo sabía.

Rápidamente soltó a Matt y lo reviso cuidadosamente. Sangraba un poco de pero no era nada. Se sintió aliviado al ver eso ¡espera! ¿Desde cuándo a él le importa el pelirrojo? Fue la pregunta que curso su mente.

Matt se empezó a remover en el suelo, Mello al ver esto se acercó. Sintió un extraño deseo de algo, sin saber por qué y sin entender acerco su rostro al del cazador y lo beso.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**El encuentro de Matt y Mello y una extraña sensación que confunde a Mello, este capítulo nos ha dado varias cosas pero ¿que nos dará el siguiente?**_

_**Próximo capítulo: "Vampires" **_

_**Para este capítulo tuve que consultar muchas fuentes entre ellas: el santo más querido de todos, San Google y a su santa prima la Wikipedia.**_

_**1*: el símbolo que tiene Matt se parece mucho al contrato de Sebastian Michaelis de Kuroshitsuji pero es un poco diferente. **_

_**PDT: lamento que sea tan corto pero he estado algo ocupada con la escuela.**_


	4. Vampires

**-Nightmare-**

**Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece es de Takeshi Obatta y Tsugumi Ohba porque si fuera mío lo más seguro es que la serie hubiera sido yaoi.**

**Capítulo 3: Vampires.**

El joven pelirrojo empezó a removerse en el suelo, sentía como algo duro lastimaba su espalda. Sintió un extraño peso en su boca como si algo le besara por lo que lentamente y con algo de esfuerzo empezó abrir sus ojos. Al momento en el que ya los tuvo abierto se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía enfrente. ¡El maldito chupa sangre lo estaba besando!

-¡_Que carajos!-_pensó al tiempo que se separaba rápidamente del vampiro.

Mihael, al momento en el que el pelirrojo se separó, se quedó sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo confundido al ver lo que había hecho.

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!- pregunto molesto Matt mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a teñir de rojo.

El vampiro se quedó sin palabras, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se suponía que debía acabar con el pelirrojo no besarlo, ¿verdad?

-¡Di algo!-exclamo el cazador logrando sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos y traerlo de vuelta a la tierra. Este trato de hallar una respuesta a la pregunta que lo volvía loco.

-adiós- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar dejando al joven cazador tirado en el suelo lleno de piedras.

-¡No huyas!- exclamo mientras sacaba una pistola y empezaba a disparar al vampiro, para su mala suerte este ya llevaba una larga distancia de ventaja y no logro darle.

-¡vuelve!- grito mientras intentaba pararse para seguir al oji-azul pero se arrepintió al sentir como un agudo dolor inundaba su pierna derecha, bueno aunque gracias a Mello no hubiera muerto por la caída esta si le había afectado. Bufo enojado, ese maldito chupa sangre se había burlado él y peor aún ahorra le debía la vida, pero se vengaría, claro que se vengaría.

.

.

.

El rubio vampiro caminaba a un paso apresurado hacia la mansión. Su mente estaba siendo atormentada por docenas de preguntas, la mayoría relacionadas con el cazador: ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? Eran estas unas pocas de las tantas preguntas que atormentaban al rubio.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya había llegado al jardín de la mansión y tampoco la presencia que estaba ahí, esperándolo. Camino tranquilamente entre los rosales del enorme jardín hasta llegar a una fuente en medio del jardín, al momento que llego a esta finalmente noto la presencia de la misteriosa persona que lo esperaba.

Era un hombre, de cabellos blancos como la nieve, ojos de color vino y piel demasiado pálida como si fuera de porcelana. Vestían con un pantalón color negro, una camisa blanca desabrochada de los primeros botones, unos zapatos de color negro y finalmente un saco del mismo color. Al verlo Mello pudo reconocerlo fácilmente.

-¿Kai?- pregunto confundido el rubio al alvino.

-Hola Mihael, cuanto tiempo sin vernos- saludo el alvino que supuestamente se llamaba Kai. Al escuchar el saludo Mello solo atino a sonreír.

-si mucho, y dime ¿Qué trae al honorable príncipe vampiro hasta mi humilde hogar?- pregunto mientras sonreía era extraño que el alvino fuera a visitarlo ya que siempre estaba ocupado en sus deberes.

-pues ayer me acorde de que mañana cumples los 200 años y quise darte un regalo- contesto tranquilamente el príncipe.

-y ¿ese es?- pregunto Mello intrigado.

-tus recuerdos- contesto Kai sin decir más.

-¿eh?- exclamo confundido el rubio.

-sí, lo máximo que puedes recordar es tu primera noche como vampiro ¿o me equivoco?- dijo el alvino mientras sonreía.

-no, no lo haces- respondió Mello pues era cierto, esa noche era lo máximo que podía recordar de su pasado el resto seguía perdido en algún lugar de su mente o corazón.

-FLASH BACK-

El cielo se encontraba pintado de negro, siendo las estrellas y la luna, que esta noche tenía forma de sonrisa, las únicas que lo iluminaban. Una ligera capa de neblina envolvía el lugar donde estaba. Podía sentir como el frio aire envolvía su cuerpo, era una sensación agradable.

Con algo de dificultad se levantó del suelo. Se sentía mareado y cansado por lo que le costó un poco mantenerse en pie, pero luego de unos instantes lo consiguió. Cuando finalmente se pudo mantener erguido vio para todos los lados inspeccionando el lugar, cuando termino pudo adivinar que se encontraba en el jardín de una mansión pero esto solo le causo muchas dudas: ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Cómo llego ahí?

De repente escucho una extraña voz proveniente de atrás de donde estaba el.

-Al fin despiertas Mihael- dijo esa voz masculina. El rubio se volteó para verlo. Cabello color blanco como la nieve, ojos de bello color vino y piel pálida como la porcelana.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Quién soy?- pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Wow tranquilo, primero yo soy Kai príncipe de los vampiros, segundo estas en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres en Inglaterra, tercero tu solito viniste hasta aquí yo solo te seguí, cuarto tu eres Mihael un nuevo vampiro- aclaro el alvino a todas las preguntas del rubio, este simplemente se quedó parado, sorprendido.

-¿Vampiro?- dijo confundido Mihael.

- si vampiro, aquellos que toman la sangre de la gente, bestias que toman forma humana, según muchos pero no todo es cierto, créeme- dijo Kai mientras una sonrisa algo arrogante se formaba en su rostro.

-vampiro- susurro el rubio, aun no lo podía asimilar.

De repente un peculiar olor llego a sus fosas nasales. Era exquisito y tentador e hacia estremecerse y hacia que a su cuerpo llegara una extraña sensación de hambre e inquietud. Kai al ver esto no puedo evitar que su sonrisa se agrandara.

-ese es el aroma de la sangre y tranquilo no es nada malo solo tienes hambre- explicó el alvino con tranquilidad-

-sangre- dijo Mihael mientras buscaba de dónde provenía tal olor.

-sí, tranquilo, ve, busca de donde proviene y aliméntate- dijo Kai con tranquilidad. El rubio solo asintió y se alejó de donde estaba el alvino para buscar el origen del olor. Empezó a caminar por todo el jardín mientras buscaba, finalmente lo encontró. Cerca de unos rosales se hallaba un hombre agonizando, se habían apuñalado en el pecho, le quedaba pocos minutos de vida.

El hombre al oír los pasos del rubio alzo la mirada para poder ver al rubio, al momento en el que lo vio en su rostro se dibujó el miedo y la angustia que sentía.

-Mi-Miha-Mihael- susurro el hombre tembloroso, el miedo se escuchaba en sus palabras y se leía en su rostro.

Mihael se arrodillo a su lado y tomo al hombre acercándose a su cuello, mientras sus ojos azules empezaban a adquirir un todo carmesí. Acerco su boca al cuello del hombre y sin mirar atrás clavo sus colmillos en este, sacándole ese preciado líquido vital color carmín.

En ese momento se marcó un inicio y un final. El final de su vida humana y el inicio de su vida como ser de la noche, su vida como vampiro.

FIN FLASH BACK

Al asimilar un poco las palabras del príncipe una extraña sensación de felicidad inundo su cuerpo. Tanto años deseando saber su pasado y ahorra luego de 200 años finalmente lo sabría.

-lo sabía- dijo Kai con una sonrisa alegre.

-y ¿Cuándo me los vas a dar?- pregunto el rubio neutro aunque en el centro de su ser la felicidad no le cupiere.

-mañana a medianoche, pero tranquilo te daré un pequeño adelanto- dijo mientras se acercaba a Mihael y una pequeña esfera color rojo empezaba a formarse en la palma de su mano. Cuando ya estuvo frente al rubio puso la pequeña esfera frente al rostro de este y se fue metiendo lentamente en la cabeza del oji-azul.

El vampiro plebeyo dio un quejido de molestia mientras la pequeña esfera se adentraba en su cabeza. Luego de unos segundos el dolor paro y dio paso a una serie de imágenes en la mente del rubio.

_Las campanas de la capilla sonaban con estruendo. Los rayos del sol pasaban por los vitrales llenando el lugar de bellos colores. La dulce melodía de un piano inundaba el lugar de una hermosa y bella tranquilidad. La música del piano sonaba tan dulce y trágica que era capaz de hacer que el más fuerte derrame lágrimas por lo conmovedora que era el exquisito sonido que desprendía de este. Además una suave pero hermosa voz acompañaba la dulce melodía del piano._

_*(1)_

"_Figura espectral,_

_Que huye de la oscuridad,_

_Y la luz pretende alcanzar,_

_Esos sueños son _

_Realmente una trampa mortal_

_El fuego nos condenara"._

_Se acercó con cuidado hasta el piano tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Ahí pudo ver como un joven de cabello rojizo tocaba el piano de una forma tan delicada que parecía que tocaba el pétalo de una rosa y acompañaba el dulce sonido con su bella y esplendida voz._

El joven rubio abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había sido su pasado? Y si fuera así ¿Quién era ese joven pelirrojo?

Mihael se quedó atrapado en el mundo de sus pensamientos. Kai levanto una de sus cejas mientras miraba al oji-azul, dio un largo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para irse no sin antes despedirse de Mihael.

-bueno me voy, adiós Mello nos vemos mañana- se despidió el príncipe vampiro antes de perder entre las sombras de la noche.

-así, adiós Kai- dijo el rubio al aire mientras se hundía cada vez más en su propio mundo.

Mañana sabría su pasado y mejor aún sabría quien fue ese bello pelirrojo. Estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos que olvido su incidente con el pelirrojo cazador.

.

.

.

Matt entro furioso a su departamento. Luego de mucho esfuerzo al fin pudo salir del bosque y llegar a su hogar. Con algo de dificultad se dirigió a la biblioteca que tenía y que antes había pertenecido a sus padres.

Del cajón de un escritorio saco un pequeño cofre de madera adornado con unos detalles de oro. La abrió y saco lo que tenía adentro. Era una pistola*(2), para ser exacta una Colt M1911 aunque esta tenía a sus lados grabadas una frases: "Bloody Rose" en el lado derecho y "Guardian of the night" en el izquierdo. La guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dirigió a los libreros.

Busco de librero en librero, inspecciono de libro en libro hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Era un libro color azul oscuro, en su tapa de portada tenía dibujado un eclipse de color plateado. Mientras miraba el libro recordó las palabras de su madre:

"_Matt como sabes, el sol es el astro dorado, el que tráela luz dorada a la tierra, el iniciador del día mientras que la luna es el astro plateado, la amas hermosa de la estrellas, la poseedora de la luz plateada, la que trae el manto nocturno, es decir, la noche. Son 2 estrellas que nunca están juntas, cada una tiene su tiempo en la tierra pero hay ocasiones muy pocas y raras, en las que el sol y la luna se juntan para causar un fenómeno que en la tierra conocemos como eclipse, el momento en el que hay misma cantidad de luz dorada y luz plateada._

_También sabes que la raza de hechiceros de la luz se divide en 2 ramas, los que tienen luz dorada y los que tienen la luz plateada. Los que traen la luz dorada reciben sus poderes del astro dorada, es decir el sol, mientras que los que traen la luz plateada reciben la magia del astro plateado, en pocas palabras la luna. Tu hijo mío eres unos de los pocos que conservan la luz plateada, por lo que en el momento que debas usar tu magia, deberás de recibir la bendición de la luna con este medallón especial de gema lunar que te hará más fácil el controlar tu magia._

Dejo el libro en el escritorio al lado del pequeño cofre y agarro un banquito para sumirse en él y alcanzar otro cofre que estaba encima de un librero. Este a diferencia del primero eran un poco más grande que el anterior además de que este era color planco con pequeños dibujos de lunas. Puso el cofre en el escritorio y lo abrió para luego sacar su contenido. Lo que había adentro era un medallón de plata con un dije de una gema color azul oscuro en forma de media-luna.

-ahorra si maldito chupa-sangre, es hora de la revancha- dijo mientras se ponía el medallón y tomaba el libro para luego salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Los recuerdos de Mello les serán les serán devueltos a este sin saber que el pelirrojo cazador estará envueltos en estos de una manera peculiar.**_

_**Matt se prepara para su revancha con el rubio, sin imaginarse que se está adentrando en un lugar que le hará confundirse junto al vampiro, que le hará recordar su antigua historia olvidada en las sombras solo siendo alumbrada por los rayos de la luna llena.**_

_***(3)**_

"_**Estos rojos sueños arderán en llamas**_

_**Y borrando todo arrasará**_

_**Mis ilusiones sin llenar**_

_**Tratan de encontrar una motivación**_

_**Fuertemente intento superar la noche**_

_**Pero no la logro trascender**_

_**No puedo escapar**_

_**En mis pecados me ahogaré**_

_**Muerto estoy**_

_**En mis rojos sueños de inmortal, parece**_

_**Que ya no lo puedo contener**_

_**Pero al volvernos a encontrar**_

_**Nuestro destino comenzó a cambiar**_

_**Cayendo, cayendo en espiral, con este**_

_**Secreto que nadie debe saber**_

_**No puedo volver**_

_**A ser el de antes pues estoy**_

_**Maldito"**_

_**1*: Este es un cacho de la canción Lacrimosa de Kalafina y Ending número 2 de la primera temporada del anime Kuroshitsuji solo que en español.**_

_**2*: el arma que tiene Matt está basada en la que tiene Zero Kiryuu en el anime Vampire Knight.**_

_**3*: La canción es el opening de Vampire Knight Guilty llamado futatsu no kodou to akai tsumi solo que igual en español.**_


	5. The lost memory

**-Nightmare-**

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece (si fuera mío: ni L, ni Matt, ni Mello habrían muerto) pues de los maravillosos Takeshi Obatta y Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Capítulo 4: The Lost Memory. **

El joven vampiro caminaba por la enorme mansión. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería a la noche siguiente, pues Kai le había prometido devolverle los recuerdos de su pasado y eso le emocionaba. Sin darse cuenta llego hasta la habitación que buscaba. Agarro el pomo de la puerta, lo güiro y abrió la puerta dejando ver una enorme habitación.

Las paredes de la habitación eran de color azul oscuro, el piso era de un profundo color negro, había enorme ventanales siendo tapados por cortinas de color negro, solo dejando pasar tenues rayos de luna pero eran suficientes para iluminar el lugar, había docenas de libreros en la paredes llenos de libros de todos los tamaños, colores y temas, y lo más hermoso era sin duda era un hermoso piano de color negro en medio de la habitación.

Se adentró en la enorme habitación con un paso calmado, se acercó al piano para luego sentarse en el banco quedando frente al piano. Acerco sus manos a las teclas y con las yemas de sus dedos las toco como si fueran los pétalos de una rosa. Dio un largo suspiro y trato de recordar cómo iba la melodía de la canción que escucho en su recuerdo. Luego de varios segundos finalmente la recordó.

*(1)

Empezó a tocar esa singular melodía, era realmente muy hermosa pero a la vez algo trágica. Se dejó llevar por el sonido que producía el piano mientras tocaba. Una extraña sensación de felicidad pero a la vez de nostalgia y melancolía invadía su cuerpo conforme tocaba. Siguió tocando esa melodía en la solitaria mansión donde vivía solo siendo espiado por la hermosa luna que brillaba sobre el cielo nocturno.

.

.

.

Sara se encontraba leyendo los documentos de los nuevos casos que habían llegado a la asociación que faltaban por resolver cuando vio como un furioso Matt entraba en la sala donde estaba para luego dirigirse hacia un pasillo y desaparecer de su vista. Algo extrañada empezó a seguir al joven pelirrojo por el pasillo donde había entrado. Vio como entraba en la antigua oficina de su padre, el señor Allen Jeevas, dejando la puerta abierta. Se acercó de manera silenciosa y se puso a ver que hacia el menor, este se encontraba revisando todos los libreros y cajones que había en la oficina.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la castaña mientras veía como el chico se dirigía de un lado a otro buscando algo.

-busco el diario de mi padre- respondió el pelirrojo mientras buscaba en unos gabinetes.

-¿Cuál de todos?-volvió a preguntar la mayor.

-el de los vampiros- aclaro Matt.

-¿el de los vampiros?- susurro confundida la chica- supongo que no atrapaste al vampiro- dijo adivinando al ver el rostro de furia del menor.

-no, pero no me rendiré, ese maldito chupa-sangre pagara muy caro- dijo mientras cerraba su puño con furia para luego volver a empezar a buscar.

La castaña se quedó mirando al pelirrojo detenidamente, nunca lo había visto así. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el grito del chico.

-¡Aquí esta!- exclamo mientras sacaba un diario del cajón de un ropero.

Sara se acercó hasta a él para mirar el diario. Las pastas eran de color negro y tenían grabado el dibujo de una luna de color rojo. Matt abrió el libro dejando ver la primera página que decía:

_Vampiros._

_Criaturas de la noche que toman forma humana_

_para robar la sangre de los demás._

_Diario de investigación._

_De: Allen Jeevas._

Escrito a mano con una hermosa y elegante letra. El chico sonrió mientras cerraba el diario de golpe, asustando a la chica. Agarro el diario y salió de la habitación con paso apresurado dirigiéndose a la salida. La castaña lo siguió hasta la puerta con el mismo paso.

-¿adónde vas ahorra?- pregunto mientras veía como el pelirrojo abría la puerta de color negro para salir de ahí.

-a mi casa, debo prepararme para acabar con ese maldito chupa-sangre- contesto con una sonrisa, algo tenebrosa, para luego salir del lugar cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Sara se quedó en el mismo lugar por varios segundos aunque luego de un minuto regreso a la oficina donde había estado antes junto a Matt.

Entro a la oficina y se dispuso a arreglar un poco el lugar, pues el pelirrojo la había desordenado mientras buscaba el diario. Luego de varios minutos consiguió que el lugar quedara como estaba originalmente. Cuando se proponía a irse algo sobre el escritorio llamo su atención, era un portar-retratos, en él se podía ver a un pequeño Matt de 7 años siendo abrazado por su padre. Al ver esto a su mente llego el recuerdo de aquella noche que todo cambio.

_Un auto avanzaba por la oscura noche de una manera acelerada. Dentro del auto el conductor, un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche, piel clara y ojos de color café oscuro, conducía como alma que lleva el diablo mientras su hija, de cabello color castaño oscuro, piel lechosa y ojos de color café oscuro como el chocolate, veía preocupada por la ventana del auto._

_Luego de unos minutos llegaron a su destino. Una bella mansión se encontraba frente a ellos, todas las luces estaban apagadas mientras que la puerta se hallaba abierta, lo cual no daba una buena impresión._

_El hombre se bajó rápidamente del auto mientras tomaba una pistola y se dirigió hasta su hija._

_-Sara, tu quédate aquí yo ahorita vuelvo- le dijo para luego adentrarse a la enorme mansión._

_La joven chica de 15 años se quedó sola en el auto. Miedo y preocupación se lograba mirar en sus ojos mientras veía la mansión. De repente un grito llego hasta sus oídos, el cual reconoció de inmediato. Rápidamente saco una daga de su chaqueta y salió del auto para luego meterse en el lugar._

_Caminaba de forma lenta y cuidadosa por el lugar tratando no hacerle caso a los numerosos cadáveres que había en el lugar. Busco con la mirada a la persona responsable de aquel grito pronto pudo escuchar su voz, parecía que lloraba, por lo que adelanto el paso. Siguió los pequeños sollozos hasta una habitación. Al meterse en esta vio una escena que la dejo plasmada._

_Manchas de líquido carmesí inundaban las paredes y el piso. Los muebles se encontraban regados por la habitación. Su padre se encontraba parado enfrente un cuerpo inerte mientras sujetaba una espada ensangrentada con su mano derecha y para finalizar en el centro de la habitación un pequeño pelirrojo de 10 años se encontraba ensangrentado mientras lloraba._

_Rápidamente se acercó hasta el niño y lo abrazo de manera protectora, sin importarle mancharse de sangre en el proceso. Unas cuantas lágrimas se salían de sus ojos mientras acariciaba al pequeño._

_-todo estará bien Matt, todo estará bien - dijo mientras abrazaba más al pequeño Matt, este al escuchar las palabras no pudo evitar pegarse a su cuerpo mientras más lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas._

La joven se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego de unos segundos apago todas las luces de la oficina y salió de esta. Ya no había nada que hacer, eso era pasado, pues una vez que algo ha sido perdido, jamás regresara. *(2)

.

.

.

Una nueva noche comenzaba. El cielo se cubría con el manto nocturno solo siendo iluminado por la brillante luna y las bellas estrellas. En el jardín de una mansión, abandonada en medio del bosque, 2 vampiros se encontraban frente a frente. El mayor, un joven alvino de ojos vino, sonreía con poco de arrogancia mientras el menor, uno de cabello color rubio, mantenía su rostro tranquilo y sereno, aunque por dentro estuviera saltando de alegría.

-Felicidades Mello- felicito el alvino- ya has cumplido 200 años y como regalo te doy tus recuerdos- dijo mientras sonreía.

-gracias Kai- agradeció el rubio a su alvino amigo de manera tranquila mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

El joven príncipe vampiro se acercó al más joven. En la palma de su mano volvía aparecer una pequeña esfera color rojo, como en la noche anterior, esta se adentró en la cabeza del oji-azul haciendo que este sacara varios quejidos de dolor que se calmaron luego de unos instantes para dar paso a una serie de imágenes de manera consecutiva.

_El sol brillaba con su máximo esplendor iluminando todos los rincones del jardín. Una agradable brisa de verano hacia que algunos de los pétalos de las rosas salieran volando llenando el lugar con su hermosa fragancia.2 jóvenes muchachos se hallaban en medio de este hermoso espectáculo viendo los hermosos ojos del otro._

_-Mucho gusto, me llamo Mail- dijo un hermoso pelirrojo con ojos del color de las esmeraldas y piel tan blanca que parecía nieve. Llevaba un hermoso traje de color azul oscuro._

_-Igualmente, yo soy Mihael- correspondió el saludo un muchacho rubio de ojos azul zafiro con piel clara. Su vestimenta consistía de un bello traje de color negro._

_Ambos sonrieron mientras veían al otro mientras el sol les brindaba su calor y protección._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El sol se comenzaba a ocultar dando lugar a la reina nocturna y sus secuaces para iluminar el cielo. En el jardín de la enorme mansión en una singular fuente 2 jóvenes se hallaban platicaban, uno más animado que otro._

_-no puedo creerlo-decía el rubio mientras mantenía la cabeza baja mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules. El joven pelirrojo que estaba a su lado viéndolo con pena y tristeza._

_-tranquilo, ese es el ciclo de la vida, algún día que tenía que suceder, tu abuela está en un mejor lugar- le decía mientras lo abrazaba- todo estará bien- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca del otro que podían sentir la respiración del contrario y sin dudarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, unieron sus labios en un beso._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Las campanas de la capilla sonaban con estruendo. Los rayos del sol pasaban por los vitrales llenando el lugar de bellos colores. La dulce melodía de un piano inundaba el lugar de una hermosa y bella tranquilidad. La música del piano sonaba tan dulce y trágica que era capaz de hacer que el más fuerte derrame lágrimas por lo conmovedora que era el exquisito sonido que desprendía de este. Además una suave pero hermosa voz acompañaba la dulce melodía del piano._

_*(3)_

"_Figura espectral,_

_Que huye de la oscuridad,_

_Y la luz pretende alcanzar,_

_Esos sueños son _

_Realmente una trampa mortal_

_El fuego nos condenara"._

_Se acercó con cuidado hasta el piano tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Ahí pudo ver como un joven de cabello rojizo tocaba el piano de una forma tan delicada que parecía que tocaba el pétalo de una rosa y acompañaba el dulce sonido con su bella y esplendida voz._

_-tocas muy bien- dijo Mihael mientras escuchaba la hermosa canción que tocaba el pelirrojo._

_-gracias- le agradeció- ¿quieres intentarlo?- le pregunto mientras sonreía._

_-¿puedo?- pregunto el rubio al pelirrojo, este simplemente asintió._

_El hermoso oji-azul se sentó junto a su oji-verde en el pequeño banquito del piano. Puso sus manos sobre las teclas del piano y Mail las tomo para dirigirle. Ambos empezaron a tocar la bella melodía mientras reía y sonreían._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Un manto de neblina envolvía el lugar y el frio viento de invierno hacia que su cuerpo temblara parecía que el clima marcaba su fin al. Sintió como lo mordía en su cuello sacándole la sangre, aquella bestia lo iba a matar sino salía de esta. Busco con la mirada algo con que quitarse a aquella criatura de su espalda. Vio una daga a unos centímetros de él, empezó a estirarse para agarrarla, finalmente lo consiguió. Agarro el mango de la daga con fuerza. Rápidamente la paso por donde estaba aquella criatura, cortándole el cuello._

_El cuerpo de aquel ser cayó al suelo mientras se agarraba su lastimado cuello. El rubio rápidamente se paró y se acercó al cuerpo de su atacante. Empezó a pasar la daga por todo el cuello de aquel vampiro, de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente la cabeza y el cuerpo se separaron por completo._

_Su respiración estaba agitada. El corazón le latía de a mil por hora. Con algo de miedo llevo su mano hasta su cuello, ahí justo en medio 2 puntos de color rojo se encontraban. Al momento de tocarlos le empezó a arder todo el cuerpo. Se cayó de rodillas mientras se agarraba el cuello. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, había sido presa de un vampiro y no uno cualquiera, un sangre pura._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_El joven pelirrojo empezó a acercarse hasta el rubio. El miedo y la tristeza se empezaban leer en sus ojos. Un poco inseguro empezó a mover delicadamente el hombro del oji-azul mientras le llamaba._

_-Mihael, Mihael, ¿Mihael estas bien?- pregunto mientras se arrodillaba al lado del rubio. Este se volteó mirando al oji-esmeralda. Al ver al rubio, Mail no pudo evitar asustarse. Sus ojos antes color azul ahorra eran de un color rojo carmín.-Mihael ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto mientras veía al rubio._

_Mihael lentamente se paró y miro al pelirrojo que se encontraba aun en el suelo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Mail. Acorralo al pobre pelirrojo en la pared y, segando por la sed, lo mordió. Lentamente fue sacando aquel líquido de color carmín del cuerpo del oji-esmeralda. *(4) Lentamente la vida fue abandonando el cuerpo de Mail, dejando solamente un recipiente vacío de sangre listo para ser tomado por el rubio._

_Una vez que hubo secado su sed, la cordura volvió al cuerpo de Mihael y sus ojos volvieron a su color original. El arrepentimiento y la culpa lo invadieron al momento de ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amado Mail. Lo había matado, él había sido el responsable de que su hermoso oji-esmeralda ya no estuviera ahí. Se paró rápidamente para luego salir corriendo del lugar, intentando escapar de la culpa pero lamentablemente, nadie puede escapar de sus actos._

_Todo su cuerpo le empezó a pesar de repente hasta que ya no se pudo mantener en pie y cayó al suelo del jardín. Sus parpados se empezaban a cerrar lentamente. Recordó a su querido pelirrojo y la culpa volvió. Antes de que se desmayara le dedico unas palabras a su amado._

_-perdóname Mail-_

_Lentamente todo se volvió negro como la misma oscuridad y olvido todo: sus problemas, sus culpas, sus arrepentimientos y sus recuerdos._

El rubio vampiro se quedó sorprendido. Ahora ya se acordaba de su pasado aunque había cosas que hubiera preferido no saber y aunque sus dudas se hubieran disuelto otras habían surgido pero una era la que más lo carcomía: ¿Por qué el chico de su pasado era igual que el cazador que conoció? ¿Tenía algo que ver con él? O ¿era solo una coincidencia?

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Mello ha recuperado sus recuerdos y Sara nos revelo unos del pasado de Matt. ¿Qué tiene que ver el antiguo amor de Mello con Matt? **_

_***(5)**_

"_**En mis rojos sueños de inmortal, parece**_

_**Que ya no lo puedo contener**_

_**No te quiero apartar...**_

_**Ya muchas veces he tenido que ocultar lo que yo soy en realidad**_

_**Lo tengo que callar, y debo pretender ser alguien que ya no soy**_

_**Mi anterior mirar tan llena de bondad ahora vislumbra crueldad**_

_**Debo vivir con esta carga en el interior**_

_**Y aunque esté herido mi corazón y se esté hundiendo en la perdición**_

_**Y que estoy (aún aquí) en esta (oscuridad)**_

_**De ti nunca me podré olvidar"**_

**1*: Como ya dije la melodía es la canción "lacrimosa" del anime Kuroshitsuji cantada por Kalafina, si lo desean la pueden escuchar.**

**2*: Frase dicha por Ciel Phantomhive del anime Kuroshitsuji.**

**3*: igual es "lacrimosa" solo que en español.**

**4*: los únicos vampiros que pueden volver a los humanos en vampiros mordiéndolos son los de sangre pura, si un humano es mordido por un vampiro que no es sangre pura no se volverá vampiro solamente se volverá comida de vampiro. **

**5*: cacho del opening de Vampire Knight "Futatsu no kodou" solo que en español.**


	6. Memories of Love

**-Nightmare-**

**Disclaimer: ni Death Note, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus creadores: Takeshi Obatta y Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Capítulo 5: Memories of Love.**

El joven vampiro se encontraba petrificado. Había logrado recuperar sus recuerdos pero nunca imagino todos los secretos que escondía su pasado. Sus recuerdos habían respondido unas dudas aunque también habían hecho que otras surgieran a la luz.

-oye ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Kai al ver el estado del rubio.

-sí, estoy bien, solo necesito pensar- le respondió Mello mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del jardín.

-de acuerdo- suspiro´- me debo ir, cuídate Mihael- dijo el alvino mientras tomaba una dirección contraria a la del rubio.

.

.

.

El oji-azul caminaba por un pequeño sendero en medio del bosque mientras se perdía entre sus pensamientos ignorando todo a su alrededor. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y de este saco su relicario. Abrió el pequeño objeto y a los pocos segundos la música empezó. Se mantuvo atento a la música, disfrutándola hasta el último segundo, y esto dio lugar a un nuevo recuerdo en su mente.

_-feliz cumpleaños- le decía Mail mientras le ofrecía una caja de regalo color azul con un moño de color verde._

_-gracias Mail- le agradeció el rubio mientras tomaba el regalo y lo abría._

_En el fondo de la caja de regalo se encontraba un hermoso relicario de plata con el dibujo de una media luna en él. Tomo entre sus manos el hermoso objeto y se puso a verlo más de cerca, en la parte de atrás pudo encontrar una inscripción que decía: "Mail & Mihael"._

_El joven rubio miro a los ojos del oji-esmeralda y luego sonrió._

_-gracias Mail- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba._

_-no hay de que- le respondió mientras correspondía el abrazo a Mihael._

Mello abrió los ojos como platos. Rápidamente cerró el relicario y le dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba, un poco borroso pero aún era legible, la inscripción en el reverso del relicario. Puso uno de sus dedos sobre la inscripción y empezó a delinearla. Una pequeña y delicada lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho cayendo sobre el relicario. Se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos hasta que algo lo saco de su trance.

Una bala le paso rosándole la mejilla derecha. La bala termino dando en el tronco de un árbol, y al momento en el impacto contra este una marca apareció en él. La marca era la mima que tenía el cazador cuando peleo con él.

Se güiro lentamente, y entonces lo vio. Vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa a rayas, negras y blancas, una chaqueta negras y unas botas del mismo color, su cabello rojizo se encontraba despeinado y sus ojos esmeraldas expuestos. Era el cazador, y también su antiguo amor.

-pero mira que tenemos aquí- dijo mientras sonreía- una pequeña sanguijuela-.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mello mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-este es mi trabajo, acabar con alimañas como tú- le respondió mientras lo apuntaba con una pistola.

-eso no podrá dañarme- le dijo el rubio mientras le señalaba el arma.

-¿enserio lo crees?- suspiro- déjame presentarte a la arma de mi padre, "Bloody Rose" y no es una arma corriente, esta pequeñita puede acabar con cientos de vampiros, hasta un pura sangre, con una de sus balas-.

Mello abrió aún más los ojos, así que así eran las famosas armas anti-vampiros.

-bueno basta de platica, es hora de que cumpla mi misión- dijo Matt mientras empezaba a disparar hacia el rubio. El oji-azul empezó a esquivarlas con algo de esfuerzo, pues a decir verdad las balas eran rápidas y si una le daba podía considerarse muerto.

-vamos deja de moverte- le decía el pelirrojo mientras continuaba disparándole al joven vampiro, este solo ponía hacer lo mismo: esquivar y retroceder.

-_"no puedo lastimarlo, no otra vez"- _pensaba el rubio mientras esquivaba todas las balas- detente…detente… ¡DETENTE MAIL!- grito Mello mientras se detenía e inmediatamente, tan solo dijo eso, las balas cesaron.

-¿quién te dijo mi nombre?- le pregunto Matt, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-tú me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos, hace 200 años- le respondió el oji-azul mientras miraba los ojos esmeralda del cazador, en ellos pudo la silueta de su amado Mail.

-no seas idiota, yo solo tengo 20 años obvio no llego a los 200 años, será mejor que me digas la verdad- le dijo el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-es la verdad, tú me dijiste tu nombre, me diste tu amistad y posteriormente, tu amor- le dijo mientras se empezaba acercar al más joven- estuviste una vida junto a mí, fue en tu vida pasada donde me conociste y robaste mi corazón- a fin había entendido él porque el joven cazador le parecía conocido, el por qué lo había besado y el por qué lo deseaba con todo el corazón, era su amado, la nueva vida de su amado Mail, la persona a la que había entregado todo su amor y que le había sido arrebatada por propia sed y locura.

-eso es imposible- le dijo Matt mientras le seguía apuntando con su arma- ¡IMPOSIBLE!-.

-es la verdad, yo no te miento, tú me diste esto- le dijo mientras le enseñaba el relicario. Al momento en el que el pelirrojo vio el pequeño objeto un pequeño dolor empezó a formarse en su cabeza.

El joven rubio, al ver el rostro de Matt cuando vio el relicario, abrió el hermoso objeto. La música empezó a salir a los pocos segundos, llenando el ambiente con su espléndido sonido. La cabeza de Matt le empezó a dolor a este a medida que escuchaba la melodía por lo que cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras tiraba su arma, y pronto, sin previo aviso, una serie de imágenes le empezaron a inundar su mente.

_Con sus hábiles dedos empezó a apachurrar las teclas del piano de una manera rápida y sorpréndete. La música salía del instrumento con hermoso ritmo. Unos rayos de luna se filtraban por el ventanal, haciendo que la habitación donde se encontraba se viera muy bella._

_Pudo escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban a donde estaba. Pronto los pasos cesaron y dieron lugar a una voz masculina firme y profunda._

_-sabias que estarías aquí- le dijo aquella voz a sus espaldas._

_-no es difícil adivinar eso, sabes que adoro estar aquí- le respondió el oji-esmeralda mientras continuaba tocando._

_-es muy hermosa- le dijo oji-azul mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-gracias, en verdad me gusta esta canción- dijo el oji-esmeralda mientras dejaba de tocar- ¿quieres intentarlo?- le pregunto._

_-sabes que no soy muy bueno- le respondió Mihael con una sonrisa._

_-lo harás bien- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa._

_El rubio puso sus manos sobre las teclas del piano y Mail puso sus manos sobre las del oji-azul para poder dirigirle. Ambos empezaron a tocar la hermosa melodía que era exactamente la misma que la del relicario del rubio. La luna desde el cielo nocturno observaba a los 2 jóvenes tocar juntos mientras, ella, les brindaba su luz._

Mail Jeevas, también conocido como Matt, se encontraba confundido, esa serie de imágenes, o recuerdos, lo único que había hecho era confundirlo. El dolor en su cabeza empezó a disminuir, así como sus energías. Los parpados se le empezaron a hacer pesados y los tuvo que cerrar. Pronto todo se empezó a ver borroso y no pudo evitar caer al suelo, desmayado.

.

.

.

Sara empezó a sentir un extraño dolor en su pecho. Sabía que algo andaba mal, y a también sabía que estaba relacionado con Matt. Gracias al gran lazo de hermandad que ambos poseían podía saber cuándo Matt se encontraba en problemas o herido y viceversa.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su oficina y de uno de los cajones de un armario saco un cofre. El cofre era de color negro con unos adornos de plata. Abrió el cofre y de este saco un bastón de color negro con un mango de plata.

Agarro el bastón y lo separo, dejando a la vista una hermosa espada plateada que tenía escrito en uno de sus lados _"Nighter". _Empezó a manejar la espada con una maestría asombrosa. Puso la espada en su "estuche" (por así decirlo) y salió de su oficina con el supuesto bastón (que como ya sabemos es una espada).

-_"voy a salvarte Matt, espérame mientras tanto"_- pensó mientras salía de la guarida de cazadores dispuesta a encontrar a su amigo, casi hermano, y salvarlo del problema en el que se haya metido esta vez.

.

.

.

El joven pelirrojo empezó a removerse en la cama. Abrió sus ojos con algo de pesadez. Todo se veía borroso pero al cabo de unos segundos pudo ver con más claridad.

Se encontraba en una habitación con las paredes de color azul, con unos muebles que, por lo que pudo especular, eran del siglo XIX. Se paró de la cama y la observo bien, era una cama matrimonial *(2) con dosel, las sábanas eran de color beige así como las cortinas del dosel.

-¿dónde estoy?- se preguntó el pelirrojo a si mismo mientras salía de la habitación.

Empezó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos del lugar mientras veía todos los detalles del lugar. A medida que avanzaba por el lugar este se le empezaba a ser conocido a tal grado que ya casi podía adivinar lo que había al final de todos los pasillos que había.

De repente a sus oídos llego una melodía, la misma melodía del relicario y la misma que había escuchado en su recuerdo. Empezó a seguir la melodía, buscando su lugar de origen. Bajo las escaleras y empezó a pasar de pasillo en pasillo de manera mecánica como si ya supiera el lugar de donde venía y donde estaba ese lugar.

Llego hasta una gran puerta de color blanco, agarro el picaporte y abrió la puerta. En medio de la habitación se encontraba el rubio vampiro que tocaba un hermoso piano de color negro. Al momento que escucho la puerta abriéndose Mello dejo de tocar y se güiro hacia donde estaba Matt.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Dónde están mis cosas?- le empezó a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-primero, estas en mi casa, segundo, te traje aquí porque te desmayaste y al no saber qué hacer te traje aquí y tercero, todas tus armas las escondí en algún lugar de la mansión- le respondió el rubio mientras empezaba a acercarse al oji-esmeralda.

-¡DEJAME IR!- le grito el más joven mientras empezaba a retroceder.

-no lo creo tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar- le respondió el vampiro mientras se acercaba más a Matt.

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, pues tu eres una maldita sanguijuela a la que debo asesinar- le respondió el joven cazador mientras empezaba a golpear al vampiro.

Puñetazos y patadas empezó a lanzar hacia el rubio vampiro, este tuvo que empezar a retroceder y esquivar todos los ataques que le lanzaba el pelirrojo, hubo unos que no pudo esquivar y terminaron dándole en diferentes partes del cuerpo, lastimándole pues Matt es un cazador, una persona capaz de pelear con cualquier criatura y darle buena pelea. Hubo un momento en el que Mello toco el medallón que traía Matt, y al momento en el que toco la piedra su mano empezó a arder, era una gema lunar, arma de los hechiceros de luz de luna, por lo que pudo especular que Matt también era un hechicero.

Mello, un poco cansado de tener que estar peleando, agarro todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y las utilizo para poder atrapar las manos del cazador y acorralarlo en la pared.

-suéltame sanguijuela- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba varios quejidos.

-no lo creo, yo quiero hablar contigo y si esta es la única forma en lo que lo poder hacer pues así lo hare- le dijo el rubio mientras se tranquilizaba.

Alzo la mirada y se encontró con una bella imagen. Matt se encontraba despeinado y sus mechones rojizos le cubrían sus ojos, su respiración se encontraba entrecortada debido al cansancio de la "mini" pelea que habían tenido. A los ojos de Mello (y también de la loca escritora) Matt se veía condenadamente lindo.

Dejándose llevar por una extraña fuerza en su interior, también conocida como corazón, agarro la barbilla del joven cazador, haciendo que lo viera de frente y sin pensarlo, sin razonarlo y sin siquiera importarle la razón, junto sus labios con los del bello pelirrojo.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Un hilo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrase, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse.**_

_**El hilo de Matt y Mello se ha conservado con el tiempo aunque en estos años de ha enredado, ahorra es momento de que ellos lo desenreden después de 200 años.**_

"_**Quiero recordar,**_

_**¿Quién eres? No se**_

_**¿Por qué… tu nombre se…?**_

_**¿Yo quien puedo ser?**_

_**¿Qué pudo pasar?**_

_**¿Me debo marchitar?"**_

_**1*: La melodía del relicario así como la que toca Matt y Mello es "Into the Dark"**_

_**2*: Las camas con dosel son la que tienen como una especie de techo encima (algunas, o si no la mayoría, tiene cortinas para adornar)**_

_**3*: el pedazo de la canción es de "The Lost Memory" cantada por Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui y Len Kagamine perteneciente a la saga de canciones "Imitation Black" de Vocaloid (que ha decir verdad fue una especie de inspiración para el fic)**_


	7. ¡REMEMBER!

**-Nightmare-**

**Disclaimer: Los sexis, bellos, inteligentes e idolatrados Matt y Mello no son míos (lamentablemente), ellos, junto con los otros bellos personajes de Death Note, pertenecen a Takeshi Obatta y Tsugumi Ohba (que tienen una cita a muerte conmigo por haberme quitado a los Wammy's Boy's)**

**Capítulo 6: ¡REMEMBER!**

Mail Jeevas estaba petrificado. Sentía los labios de Mello sobre los suyos. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al percatarse de esto. Juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba logro al fin, con mucho esfuerzo, alejar al rubio de él.

-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA ANIMAL?!- grito enfurecido el chico mientras que con la mano quitaba todo los restos de saliva que el rubio había dejado en su boca.

-lo siento, pero no me resistí- respondió tranquilamente mientras metía su manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Esta contestación solo logro que el enojo que tenía el pelirrojo creciera intensamente.

-esa no es excusa- dijo en voz baja molesto- además, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunto.

-ya te dije, te traje porque te desmayaste además, quiero hablar contigo- aclaro el vampiro.

-¿y de que quieres hablar?- pregunto el cazador.

-pues…-el vampiro no pudo terminar su oración porque el sonido del reloj lo interrumpió, ya estaba amaneciendo- hablamos en la noche- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta-debo ir a dormir-.

Mail frunció el ceño, ese maldito vampiro lo sacaba de sus casillas-¿sabes que me puedo escapar en ese tiempo verdad?- pregunto al darse cuenta de que en la cantidad horas que había desde ese preciso momento hasta que anocheciera se podría ir de ese lugar.

-sí, pero sé que no lo harás- respondió Mello mientras una pequeña sonrisa de arrogancia se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿y exactamente porque no lo haría?- pregunto enojado, ¿Quién se creía ese vampiro para hablar por él?

-porque tú me dijiste que el arma que tenías era de tu padre por lo que supongo que tiene un gran valor sentimental y no la querrás dejar aquí, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto mientras miraba al cazador.

Matt bajo la mirada al suelo, pues era verdad, esa pistola era uno de los pocos objetos que le había dejado su padre y también el único que no había tirado o quemado en su intento de huir del pasado.

El rubio, al ver el estado del más joven, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande- lo sabía- dijo divertido- hablaremos en la noche, ¿puedes regresar tu solo a la habitación en donde estabas o te tendré que llevar?- pregunto mientras abría la puerta.

El pelirrojo ya le iba a insultar cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle, si mientras el vampiro dormía él se ponía a buscar por la mansión tendría una oportunidad de encontrar sus cosas e irse del lugar. Esta idea alegro al pelirrojo, al fin se podría ir de ese lugar.

-yo voy solo- respondió mientras salía de habitación rápidamente. Mihael solo lo miro con una ceja levantada para luego cerrar la puerta e irse a su habitación.

.

.

.

Era un poco más tarde de las 4 de la tarde y la mansión se encontraba en calma. Matt salió lentamente de su habitación, había tenido que esperar a que Mello se durmiera para poder salir además de aprovechar ese tiempo para reponer sus energías durmiendo un poco. Empezó a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión.

Buscaba con la mirada algún lugar donde podrían estar escondidas sus cosas, sin éxito alguno. Camino de pasillo en pasillo, de habitación en habitación, pero no logro resultados positivos. Estaba empezando a hartarse cuando de repente un resplandor llamo su atención. Se acercó a una ventana, y entonces lo volvió a ver. Era un pequeño resplandor de color celeste que parecía venir de la punta de la pileta del jardín. Ese peculiar resplandor se le hizo familiar, llevo su mano derecha hasta su cuello y entonces se dio cuenta, era su medallón.

Bajo rápidamente por la escaleras y salió por la puerta que daba al jardín. Se acercó caminando hasta la pileta y la observo detenidamente. Era muy bella a decir verdad, su base era circular, adornada con copos de nieve apara conmoverá el invierno. Mail subió la mirada y entonces sonrió, en la parte más alta de la pileta se encontraba su medallón. Se subió a la base de la pileta y agarro su medallón rápidamente. Bajo de un salto y se lo puso apara luego sonreirá, ahorra solo le quedaba encontrar a Bloody Rose.

Empezó a buscar con la mirada si la pistola no se encontraba también en el jardín pero apara su mala suerte no vio nada. Se empezó a dirigir de nuevo a la entrada de la mansión, cuando de repente algo le hizo detenerse y dirigir su mirada hacia su derecha. Muy cerca de la puerta para entrar a la mansión se encontraba un sendero. Mail Jeevas siempre ha sido una persona muy curiosa, lo que le ha hecho meterse en varios problemas, por lo que no podía evitar sentir unas ganas de ir por ese sendero a ver hasta donde dirigía pero no podía pues debía buscar a Bloody Rose.

Se quedó varios segundos debatiendo entre ir por el sendero o no pero, lamentablemente, su curiosidad era muy grande, del mismo tamaño que su capacidad de meterse en problemas, por lo que al final decidió ir a ver hacia donde dirigía ese misterioso sendero, después continuaría su busque total le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que anocheciera.

Empezó a caminar por el sendero. A su lado había como una mini-barrera de rosales. A cada paso que daba sentía más curiosidad por lo que habría al frente. Luego de unos minutos de caminata por fin llego al final del sendero, lo que había al final de este lo sorprendió pues a decir verdad no era normal encontrar una capilla en medio del bosque.

La capilla era antigua, igual de vieja que la mansión, la pintura de sus paredes estaba gastada y tenían grietas. Plantas crecían y se adherían a su estructura proclamando la capilla como parte suya. Los ventanales se encontraban sucios, algunos con rajaduras y otros estaban rotos. La puerta estaba desgatada y con muchas rajaduras. El suelo afuera de la capilla se encontraba lleno de hojas.

Matt se quedó petrificado. Ese lugar era muy tétrico a decir verdad pero a él, aunque también le asustaba, le ganaban las ganas de entrar a ese lugar que de alejarse de ahí. No podía evitar sentir una extraña sensación de nostalgia por ese lugar. Como si el lugar lo debiese de conocer, una sensación familiar aunque nunca antes hubiera estado allí.

Con un paso lento y calmado empezó a acercarse a la capilla. Cuando ya estuvo frente a la puerta empuje esta y se metió al lugar. Las paredes estaban igual que por afuera, el piso era tipo mosaico con los colores blanco y negro, no había muchos muebles solo unas cuantas sillas y un piano de color blanco.

Como si de un imán se tratase Matt empezó a acercarse al piano lentamente. Se sentó en el banco y puso sus dedos sobre las teclas. Empezó a tocar, con una gran maestría, la bella canción de *(1) "River Flows in You". Mientras disfrutaba de la bella y dulce melodía un viejo recuerdo le atrapo.

_Un pequeño pelirrojo observaba escondido detrás de la puerta como una bella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes tocaba dulcemente el piano. La melodía era tan bella que podían sacar lágrimas a cualquiera. _

_La melodía termino y la joven mujer dio un suspiro para luego mirar hacia su derecha. Se sorprendió al ver al pequeño niño ahí._

_-Matt ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelinegra._

_-pues yo… lo que pasa…es que…-tartamudeo el pequeño pelirrojo._

_La mujer sonrió- ¿quieres intentarlo?- pregunto dulcemente._

_Mail levanto la vista sorprendido para luego asentir entusiasmado. El niño se acercó hasta el piano y se sentó en las piernas de su madre. La mujer tomo las manos de su hijo y empezó a dirigirlo para luego, después de unos minutos, soltarlo y dejar que continuara solo. La pelinegra sonrió orgullosa al ver a su pequeño retoño tocar el piano de esa tan bella manera. Empezó a tararear la canción al mismo tiempo que su hijo la tocaba en el piano, llenando la habitación de un bello sonido._

Matt dejo de tocar, hacía tiempo que no recordaba ese bello momento. Una solitaria lágrima empezó a escaparse de uno de sus ojos pero rápidamente la limpio, ya debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas pues solo se haría daño así mismo lo mejor sería ya ocultar todos esos momentos y recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, pues, lo que una vez fue perdido jamás regresara…

.

.

.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar, dando inicio al ocaso.

Mello abrió los ojos tranquilamente, no había de que preocuparse pues sabía que el pelirrojo no se iría sin su preciada pistola y era casi imposible que la hubiera encontrado. Se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación. Llego a la habitación del piano y se adentró en esta, llego hasta donde estaba el piano, o más bien el banco de este, se arrodillo y quito el cojín del banco, dejando a la pista la pistola del cazador, que si no mal recordaba se llama Bloody Rose, si había algo bueno de vivir en esa mansión por 200 años es que se podían encontrar muchos secretos en ella.

Agarro el arma y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ahorra era momento de hablar con el cazador. Empezó a buscar el aroma del pelirrojo por la mansión, lo encontró, pero estaba un poco alejado de la mansión no tanto, unos 30 metros a decir verdad. Un poco extrañado empezó a seguir el aroma de Matt por un sendero que estaba en el jardín, él ya se había dado cuenta de ese sendero pero nunca le prestó atención. Luego de unos minutos llego al final del sendero. Se quedó realmente sorprendido al ver la capilla al final del sendero, había vivido 200 años en ese lugar ¿y no se había dado cuenta de ese lugar?

Con un paso calmado se adentró en la capilla. Pudo ver mejor los ventanales, las paredes, el piano, al joven cazador todo aquello le parecía sacado de un sueño, o más bien de un recuerdo…

_Las campanas de la capilla sonaban con estruendo. Los rayos del sol pasaban por los vitrales llenando el lugar de bellos colores. La dulce melodía de un piano inundaba el lugar de una hermosa y bella tranquilidad. La música del piano sonaba tan dulce y trágica que era capaz de hacer que el más fuerte derrame lágrimas por lo conmovedora que era el exquisito sonido que desprendía de este. Además una suave pero hermosa voz acompañaba la dulce melodía del piano._

"_Figura espectral,_

_Que huye de la oscuridad,_

_Y la luz pretende alcanzar,_

_Esos sueños son _

_Realmente una trampa mortal_

_El fuego nos condenara"._

_Se acercó con cuidado hasta el piano tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Ahí pudo ver como un joven de cabello rojizo tocaba el piano de una forma tan delicada que parecía que tocaba el pétalo de una rosa y acompañaba el dulce sonido con su bella y esplendida voz._

El rubio sonrió, ahorra no le quedaba duda, ese bello cazador era su amado Mail. Se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo tocando.

-lo haces muy bien- le dijo el vampiro al cazador.

Al joven cazador casi le da un infarto al escuchar la voz del rubio atrás de él.

-¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- pregunto confundido Matt.

-pues para tu información hace rato que ya oscureció- contesto divertido Mello.

Matt frunció el ceño y rápidamente se paró del asiento dispuesto a irse de la capilla y no volver pero sus planos se vieron frustrados cuando el vampiro lo agarro firmemente del brazo derecho, impidiéndole huir.

-¿adónde crees que vas?- pregunto molesto el rubio.

-pues a buscar mis cosas para largarme de aquí- contesto el pelirrojo, mucho más molesto que el rubio.

-oh no, eso, te dije que debo hablar contigo- dijo Mello mientras empujaba a Matt en dirección contraria a la puerta.

Matt bufo enojado, sería mejor escuchar a la maldita sanguijuela e irse del lugar- y bien ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto.

-sobre lo que te dije en el bosque- respondió tranquilo.

Matt empezó a tratar de hacer memoria de lo ocurrido- ¿en el bosque?... ah sí, ¿sobre lo de hace 220 años? ¿Para qué quieres hablar de eso si es mentira?- pregunto.

-Mail eso es verdad- dijo tratando de explicarle.

-si como no- dijo utilizando un claro ejemplo de sarcasmo- ¿esperas que me crea la historia de que en mi vida pasada me enamore de ti? Porque si lo crees, créeme que necesitas un psiquiatra- respondió enojado el cazador.

-Mail eso es verdad, por favor recuérdalo- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del pelirrojo. Los labios de Matt estaban húmedos y entreabiertos, sus alientos se estaban mezclando y sin dudarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, beso esos delicados labios que lo llamaban. No hubo tiempo para pensar, no hubo tiempo para meditar la situación, el deseo simplemente emergió, algo más poderoso que el razonamiento tomo control total de todas sus acciones, el corazón ahorra era el que mandaba.

Mello fue separándose lentamente del Matt, dejando a este sorprendido, si bien era cierto que el vampiro ya le había robado este había sido más especial pues el vampiro había demostrado mucho sentimiento en este beso además de que, por alguna extraña razón, un extraño sentimiento empezó a formarse en su pecho.

-recuerda…- fue lo único que dije Mihael antes de darle la pistola a Matt y salir de la capilla, dejando en esta a un Matt petrificado por la sorpresa.

**-**_**Recuerda…-**_  
.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_**1*: River Flows in You es una bella melodía de piano tocada por Yiruma (si no mal me acuerdo apareció en el anime de Naruto, durante la muerte de Haku y Zabuza creo) **_

_**Lamento la demora de este capítulo, ¿a quienes pueden agradecerles? A mis maestros -_- **_


End file.
